Who is Slade Robin?
by lovely kagome15
Summary: No one knows who Slade is.Robin investigates who he is,while trying to sort out his feelings for Raven.Will Robin ever defeat Slade?The question is,can he handle it?


**Who is Slade Robin?**

**Summary: No one knows who Slade is. But Robin investigates who he is. While trying to sort out his feelings for Raven. Set after the end.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans.**

Chapter 1: A date? 

It was a nice day for people to go in the sun. Unfortunely, the teen titans have to patrol the city. The five titans were doing something to entertain themselves. Cyborg and B.B was playing the gamestation. Starfire was watching them. Raven was in her room meditating (even though she beat her father). And Robin was in his room. Trying to find the answer to this question. ''Who is Slade?'' He has been over this a thousand, but still don't have a clue. It started with the Hive that introduced him. But thought it was over with Terra. But came back on Raven's birthday. His nightmares came back when Slade did. His parents were in an accident, which he knew was a murder. They died, his whole family was died except himself and his long lost brother. His older brother was nowhere to be find after their parents died. Bruce Wayne adopted Robin, which was the only father he had. And the teen titans were his only family. Robin was determine to see who Slade was under the mask. But also Robin wasn't sure if he should let the titans see who was he under the mask. I mean everyone knew of each other's history EXCEPT Robin. But under his mask he was Richard Greyson. His eyes were full of emotions. Emotions, his thoughts turned to Raven. She could do as she pleased now that Trigon is defeated. She could show all of her emotions whenever. Now that Slade was back for good, he was sure that he would do anything to make him his apprentice. But He knew now with his friends is beside him nothing could stand in his way.

In Raven's room

Raven was chanting 'Azarath, Medrion, Zinthos. She was just meditating for she find it peaceful. She was very grateful her friends help defeat Trigon. Especially Robin. He was the key to her success. He believed in her. He hoped when no one else didn't. He put his life in danger just to save her. That shows they are more like best friends. He made it seemed she was different than other girls in a good way. She was thankful to a friend like Robin. He was one of a kind. No one was like him. She was also very protective of him in her own way. Don't cross Robin or you will feel the wrath of Raven.

Robin came out of his room to get something to eat. He saw that everyone was gone and the food too. He thought they went out to eat. How rude, they didn't even bother to ask him. His stomach growled loudly. 'Man, I'm starving. I guess I'll go out too.' When Robin was about to come out Raven came in. 'Where's everyone gone?' 'They went out to eat. There's no food here. I'm going out too.' Raven didn't feel like being alone, so she asked if she could go. But before she could Robin said, 'Do you want to come, Raven?' 'Yes, I'll come along.' 'Great, I'll go change and you choose where we'll going.' 'Okay.' Robin went to change. Raven thought 'I think this would be consider a date. No, how would it be a date if we're not going out.' When Robin came back he had on a blue jeans, black shirt, and a black jacket. 'So did you pick out a place?' 'Yeah, it's called the ''West Wing''.' 'Alright that sounds great. Let's go.' Raven & Robin exited into the garage. Robin got on his motorcycle. He patted the back seat. 'Come on Raven, hop on.' 'You're, I could just teleport us there.' 'What fun is that Raven. Instead of flying you can ride with me.' 'Alright boy wonder.' Raven got behind Robin and held onto his waist. Robin smiled as she got on. Robin started up the engine. And they were off. As they were going faster Raven held on tighter. After ten minutes they arrived at the restaurant. Raven let go of Robin's waist. And they went inside. The waiter showed them to their table. 'We will be with you in a second.' Robin's stomach growled again. Raven cocked an eyebrow. 'Okay that was disturbing.' 'Sorry, I'm just really hungry.' The waiter came back. 'Place your order please.' Robin spoke up first. ' I'll have 2 steaks and a potato.' Raven spoke up next. 'I'll have a salad and herbal tea.' 'I will be right back.' Robin let a sigh. 'Come on Robin you're that hungry?' 'Yeah, I haven't eaten since this morning. And what about you? We come to this expensive restaurant and all you order is a salad and tea, what's up with that?' 'I don't get hungry like you do.' 'Why did you come then?' 'I just want to come somewhere nice with you.' Robin was speechless. 'Really?' 'Yeah.' Both were blushing blood shot red. The waiter came back with the food. 'Enjoy the food.' 'Thanks.' Said Robin. Robin dugged into his food. Raven looked in disgust. After 5 minutes, Robin was finished. 'That hit the spot.' 'Are you sure you don't want to eat the whole city?' 'Very funny, are you ready go?' 'Yeah' Robin paid the bill and went to the parking lot. 'Hey Rae, you wanna ride before we go home?' 'Sure' Both of them got on the bike. And Raven held onto Robin. Robin sped away. Raven had the time of her life. Riding through the streets of Jump city with the boy wonder, everybody wants but can't have, her friend, Robin. She had to say that was the best thing she ever did.

After a few minutes of riding, they were home in a flash. Robin stopped the engine and got off. He helped Raven off as well. They walked inside the tower. Cyborg had come up to them. 'Where have you guys been?' Cyborg sounded like a worried father. 'We just went to eat unlike you guys I ask Raven if she wanted go too.' Guilt was amongst the three titans. 'Dude, we are so sorry, we thought we should leave you alone since you both were in your rooms.' 'Don't sweat it B.B' Cyborg spoke up. 'You've been gone 2 hours and 15 minutes, what were you doing.' 'Really I don't have to tell you.' 'Well that's just fine.' 'How about a movie you guys' B.B said 'As long it's not romance.' Raven said. 'Dude we're watching ''Texas Chainsaw Massacre'. 'Awesome' The titans sat on the couch. Robin sat on the far right. Next to him were Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, and B.B. During a scary part of the movie everyone one jumped. Raven held on Robin. Robin looked down at the object. He was surprise that it was Raven holding on to him. He smiled and let it continued.

After a while the movie ended. 'That was a awesome scary movie B.B.' said Robin. Then Starfire said, 'Yes it was thrilling.' Cyborg took a look at the time. 'It's midnight ya'll we better get some rest.' Everyone was going to his or her room. Robin & Raven's rooms were on the same on the same floor. Raven stopped at her door and said. 'Robin thanks for tonight.' 'You're welcome, maybe we can do this again cause I had fun.' 'Me too, goodnight Robin.' Robin went over and kissed Raven on the lips. Both were shocked at what Robin was doing. He thought it felt right. Raven relaxed and pushed herself for more. Robin thought 'Why I'm I kissing Raven?' Raven thought 'He's kissing me and I'm enjoying it? Robin broke off the kiss. 'Goodnight Rae. Then he smiled and turns to his room. Raven was stunned. Robin had kissed her. That was the least thing she thought he would do. Raven went into her room and went to bed.

In Robin's room

Robin was reflecting his outing with Raven. 'Tonight was perfect. But why did I kiss her? Do I like her like her more than a friend?' He looked at the clock. 'Whoa, I better go to sleep.' He stripped down to his shorts and went to sleep.

In Raven's room

Raven was remembering what happen today. First a ''date'' with Robin. And later a kiss from Robin. Right then when she went to sleep, she would dream of Robin.

That's the first chapter, I hope you like it. I just love RaexRob fanfics.

So review.


End file.
